


Miscommunication Kills

by the_angst_alchemist



Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: ...yeet, And I'm just gonna say, But it's a final fic for them because I've kinda left the fandom, F/M, I kinda hope AO3-tag-of-the-day finds this and posts that last tag, RE Fanfic contest thing, This Is STUPID, i know it's mediocre, this is a useless tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: you really shouldn't brush it off if someone seems off.





	Miscommunication Kills

Gwen loved her husband. That much was final, no matter what happened between her and AJ, they were married. Even if there were times where he was a bit weird, or childish, or nerdy, she could usually expect what he would do in every sort of situation.

Note the  _ usually  _ there.

As of late, AJ had become… odd. More forlorn, if that was the word. No matter what, he was out of it.

He never spoke, or ate, or even left his room. At least-- not that she saw. He wasn’t himself, really. Extremely not himself. 

She slipped into his room early in the morning, trying to check up on him and make sure he was actually… well, alive.

“AJ?” She quietly asked. No response. She couldn’t tell whether she found that a good or bad thing, but… it was something, at least.

She could hardly see inside the room, what with the darkness and the lack of any distinct shapes. The only sound was that of fingers on the keyboard in the room. She turned to look at where the sound was coming from, and noticed her husband, sitting silently and typing away. 

“AJ?” Gwen repeated. There was no answer, still. He didn’t even speak to her, or even give her the time of day that she needed to check up on him.

Something big was wrong.

“Hey. Talk to me--”

“Be quiet. I’m working.”

“This isn’t like you.”

AJ didn’t bother to answer, too busy typing away.

“Andrew Pinkerton, please just talk to me. What are you even working on?” She looked over his shoulder. Immediately, he shifted to hide the screen from her eyes. “Just-- just talk to me. We can figure out what to do together, and make it work out  _ together. _ Okay?”

“Yeah, whatever…” He muttered.

_ This isn’t like him. _

“What’s gotten into you--”

“I’m fine. You’re just worrying about nothing whatsoever.” He crossed his arms. “So go away and let me work.”

“I want to help.”

“Well, I don’t want your stupid help, alright?”

“...something isn’t right...” Gwen mumbled, drawing back slightly. “Something about you isn’t-- it isn’t right.”

“Oh?” He gave her a small smile, raising his eyebrows. “I wonder how you could have come to  _ that  _ conclusion.”

“...AJ, what’s gotten into you--” Gwen started, but she froze when he turned around, looking up at her with cold, bloodshot eyes.

He grinned wider, meeting her eyes. “Isn’t it obvious, Gwendolyn? I’m not AJ.”

“Who are you and what did you do to my husband?” she demanded.

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll find out soon enough--”

Before the fake AJ could even finish his sentence, he was stopped by the closet door slamming open.

“Hi, do you mind getting out of my chair?” the real AJ said with a smile as he stood in the middle of the closet. “I really never thought we’d get some sort of Darkiplier thing going on here, but--”

“ _ Seriously? _ ” Not-AJ complained. Gwen slipped behind him, grabbing an Amiibo off the shelf. “You see a doppelganger, and you resort to  _ that _ reference? I am far better than he is, I am--” 

Before he could finish, Gwen smashed Bowser’s back into the back of the weirdo’s head, and he fell.

“Wow. It really was as easy as Dodger made it look,” AJ mused. “...How about we just go out for pizza and act like this didn’t happen?”

“Sounds good to me.” Gwen smiled back. She took her husband’s hand. “Let’s go.”

They left the doppelganger behind, forgetting to do anything about him.

That definitely wouldn’t come back to bite them later.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! As stated before, this is for the RE Fanfiction contest thing. Uh. I spent a week on this, but I don't like it much. AJ's doppelganger is still named Mayday. I still need to finish that old game idea... Ah, well. No point in being sad over what I never finished...   
> Speaking of, the whole game script IS done, and-- [static because I need to stop]


End file.
